Notas al margen
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Esto es un completo smut en lo que peleo contra mi y el bloqueo de escritor. Está basado en la historia "hace tiempo" pero se lee aparte. Disfruten :)


**Crazy night**

**N/A se desprende de "Hace tiempo", es un completo smut que puede leerse fuera de lo otro, basado en la noche en que Rukia sin querer escuchó a Byakuya y Kenpachi juntos y luego fue a asaltar a Renji a sus barracas…**

**Esa es la idea, espero que les guste y bueno…Bleach no me pertenece**

Cuando entró cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle oportunidad a su acompañante de que entrara. Estaba irritado y tenía deseos de destruir algo, probablemente su cara y aquella sonrisa socarrona que tiene.

Hace apenas quince minutos que terminó una de las reuniones de capitanes, donde el susodicho se ofreció a lo que parece una misión casi suicida.

_-__**No entiendo que me sorprende con tu naturaleza estúpida de siempre buscar peleas.**_

No escuchó cuando el otro abrió la puerta hasta que sintió sus brazos abrazarle y su aliento en el cuello.

_**-Princesa puede que no lo parezca pero yo si pienso las cosas, aunque debes estar consciente que si he de morir prefiero hacerlo en batalla, pero debo reconocer que es extraña esa sensación de que alguien se preocupe por ti.**_

_**-Me encanta que estés contento, yo en cambio dejé que mis emociones sacaran lo peor de mí.**_

_**-Eso fue lo que más me encantó, la forma tan apasionada en la que te opusiste a que yo fuera. No sirvió de mucho, pero al menos sorprendiste a unos cuantos en esa sala.**_

_**-Debí parecer un energúmeno de tu clase y más porque no tenía razón alguna para pelear.**_

_**-Para mi tú tienes todo el derecho princesa.**_

_**-Te he dicho que no me… mmmm**_

Toda protesta quedó olvidada cuando Kenpachi besó la base de su cuello subiendo hasta las orejas, besándole y dejándole sentir su aliento, erizando cada poro de su piel.

Desde que habían empezado la conversación habían iniciado un vaivén que ambos conocían muy bien.

Se separaron para darle oportunidad a Byakuya de girarse y quedar frente a él, kenpachi tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se deleitó con las reacciones que había causado en el cuerpo del otro.

Le miró a los ojos y vio como empezaban a nublarse de deseo, como la respiración se le hacía agitada y como sus mejillas se le sonrojaban **"Por Dios como amo a este hombre"**

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ante este pensamiento. Desde el primer momento que estuvo con el pelinegro supo que lo que sentía era diferente, pero nunca se había detenido a analizar que tan grande era ese sentimiento.

Le besó hundiendo sus dedos en esa melena negra, necesitaba demostrarle al otro que tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos aunque no le dijera, debía demostrar y prometerle que volvería con bien, que en esta pequeña distancia no haría otra cosa que desear volver a casa a él.

Byakuya gimió en el beso y Kenpachi liberó un poco de reiatsu, no importaba cuantas veces lo han hecho hasta ahora, siempre su cuerpo reacciona cuando escucha a Byakuya gemir así, cuando sabe que él provoca que el otro pierda la compostura.

Siempre le ha irritado como el otro debe mantener una careta de seriedad ante los demás, si ellos supieran como él como la piel se le eriza cuando siente placer, si supieran de ese sonido ronco que sale de su garganta cuando está a punto de correrse y como esos ojos grisáceos se tornan oscuros al momento del climax o como pide por aire antes de relajarse por completo entonces no dirían que es un témpano de hielo, no dirían que es como un robot.

_**-¿Por qué me miras así? Es vergonzoso.**_

_**-Sólo pensaba. Haré que cantes solo para mí.**_

Le besó otra vez, ahora quitando de en medio aquella ropa que le impedía sentirlo completamente. Byakuya no se quedó atrás y eso le encantaba de él, que podía seguir su ritmo sin importar el momento.

Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos le tumbó en el futón con un cuidado extraño en él, le recorrió con sus manos, registrando, memorizando, deleitándose con sus gemidos. Sintió las uñas del otro en su cuerpo, marcándolo poseyéndolo y le encantó.

Le recorrió con la boca llevándolo cada vez más a perder la cordura.

_**-Kenpachi no hagas esto como si fuera un adiós, cógeme ahora mismo. Necesito sentirte hasta que vuelvas.**_

A pesar de esa protesta Byakuya no pudo evitar correrse mientras Kenpachi lo preparaba con su lengua.

Kenpachi le dio dos segundos para que recuperara el aliento antes de arremeter contra él, antes de adentrarse en su interior con tal fuerza que si no fuera porque acababa de llegar al orgasmo podría jurar que llegaría otra vez.

Y Byakuya obtuvo lo que quiso, Kenpachi fue tan intenso como le pidió que fuera. Ninguno estuvo tranquilo y a cambio Byakuya le respondió con un concierto de gemidos que él no olvidaría durante esas noches que él no tuviera a su lado.

Al momento en que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, sus respiraciones parecía que acababan de correr un maratón y estaban tan relajados que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos, pero estaban seguros que no sería la única de la noche, estarían bien ocupados hasta las cinco de la mañana, hora que le tocaba partir a Kenpachi.

Fuera de las habitaciones de Byakuya se encontraba una colorada Rukia, que sentía que su cuerpo iba a arder de tan candente que se sentía.

Había estado en una misión que se supone terminaba al día siguiente, pero que gracias a su diligencia terminó antes y así, como siempre, quiso darle un reporte a su querido hermano para que él se sintiera orgullosa de ella y de lo bien que representaba al apellido Kuchiki.

Cuando llegó a los aposentos de su hermano, sin embargo al llegar un sonido la confundió. Por un momento pensó que su hermano estaba en problemas hasta que se acercó y oyó otra vez, ahora más claro. Era un gemido.

Cualquier cosa que su hermano estuviera haciendo era de tipo sexual. Era la primera vez que oía esa faceta de él, nunca antes había pensado en Byakuya como alguien sexualmente activo y se preguntó si estaba solo o si había alguna mujer con él.

Decidió prestar un poco más de atención y supo que no estaba solo, pero no sabía quien estaba con él, hasta que oyó decir a su hermano **– **_**necesito sentirte hasta que vuelvas.**_

Ante esto un sonido gutural se escuchó, diferente a su hermano, grave, masculino. ¡Su hermano con otro hombre! Cómo debía reaccionar ante esto, debía sentirse asqueada sin embargo esos gemidos estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

Debía irse, debía darles privacidad pero deseaba saber quién era que lograba esos sonidos en su hermano hasta que se concentró un poco en el reiatsu que ambos desprendían desenfrenados, presos de su propio universo.

¡Kenpachi taicho! Se sorprendió al reconocer el otro reiatsu. Ahora si debía marcharse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No supo cuanto estuvo ahí, escuchándoles compenetrarse, amarse. Solo supo que decidió moverse cuando dos sonidos casi al mismo tiempo le indicaron que ambos llegaban al climax.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, calmar su alocado corazón y solo conocía una persona que le podría escuchar, su esposo.

Así, se dirigió a sus barracas en el sexto escuadrón, sabía que era bastante tarde y esperaba que el otro no se enojara.

Cuando llegó y él abrió la puerta todo razonamiento se fue por la ventana. ¡Maldita costumbre que tiene Renji de dormir en calzoncillos mostrándole ese escultural cuerpo suyo.

Traía el pelo alborotado y eso sumado a la excitación que sentía hizo que sin mediar palabra ella se abalanzara a su cuerpo besando todo lo que pudiera tocar.

Al principio Renji estuvo en shock pero se recuperó al instante correspondiendo a la pasión de su esposa, además hace mucho que no habían tenido la oportunidad de sentirse así, tan cerca.

Renji quiso tomar un poco el control, pero ella no le dejó, él no protestó mucho. Amaba cuando ella sabía lo que quería y lo exigía.

Se desnudo ante él en un baile sensual que lo dejó pidiendo más, pero no tuvo que pedirlo mucho tiempo, porque sin mucho preámbulo ella le desnudó y se sentó sobre él.

Su ritmo fue rápido, algo la había excitado y necesitaba sentirse plena, la conocía bien. Sabía los tipos de sexo que ella siempre quería y le encantaba ser quien se lo diera.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando, ya luego le preguntaría lo que pasó. Miró como ella le hacía el amor y recuperó un poco del control que ella tenía y la oyó gritar, gritar y gemir tan fuerte que le sorprendía que ninguno de los otros no entraran para averiguar qué pasaba, hasta que él también gritaba hasta correrse con un fuerte gemido, sintiendo como ella desfallecía en su cuello, sintiendo la sonrisa satisfecha que se formaba en sus labios.


End file.
